


Knew She Cared

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 1976 Carrie reference, Caring Beakley, Lena loves horror movies, lena has a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Beakley and Lena have a chat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Knew She Cared

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again written when I thought Lena would be living in the manor. Anyway, enjoy!

Mrs. Beakley had just finished kneading the dough to prepare it for the oven when she spotted one of the children walk past the doorway. Her eyes immediately spotted red footprints trailing behind.  
She dashed into the hall to find Lena covered head to toe in what she feared was blood. The teen, however, was calm as she preceded down the hall.

"Lena, dear!", yelled Beakley as she approached the soaked duckling.

"What up, Tea Time?", said Lena sarcastically. The fluid dripped off of her bangs, down her drenched clothes and onto the floor creating a small puddle.

"What happened?", asked Beakley as she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, keeping an eye out for cuts and bruises yet found none. Feeling the unknown liquid and realizing the scent was rather strong, she came to the conclusion it was simply red paint.

"I was walking past Launchpad as he was repainting the Sunchaser. Figured he could do it himself. Long story short, he dropped a full can of paint and it landed on me. Observe", said Lena as she gestured to herself.

Beakley sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought-", she paused.

Lena began to feel awkward. She could have sworn the look Beakley was giving her was the same one she always gave Webby whenever she returned from an adventure. It was hard to tell. But it made Lena drop her usual 'I don't care' act. "Yeah, I'm fine. But you know, I kind of look like Canarrie White when she's at the prom. I think I might have found my Halloween costume!"

Beakley smirked. "Yes, well, you'll stain your feathers. Go take a bath. Then you and the other children can help scrub the carpet."

"Aww, come on! I was going to dye Axel's fur with some of this", she said showing one of her guardians her crimson hands. "He'll be the first ever possum to live in a mansion and have an awesome look."

Axel was the opossum that had snuck into the mansion in search of the smell that radiated from one of the many, many pizza boxes Scrooge had littered everywhere. Granted, Lena had no control over her body at the time yet the pesky rodent had still taken a liking to her. He must have sensed she wasn't all bad. Ever since then, Lena adopted Axel. Now and then she'd find him following her wherever she went in the mansion but he mostly just hid away and lounged in her room. He’ll occasionally cuddle with her at night, making her feel safe.

Webby was already trying to talk Lena into letting her put a few of her pink bows on him. That was a big no.

"I can't believe Mr. McDuck allowed you to keep that thing", said Beakley. She knew good and well that that opossum was one of the few things that made Lena happy. Would she really complain about that?

"Hmm. I knew you cared", said Lena as she crossed her arms, turning her head to hide the grateful smile on her face.


End file.
